Digital watermarking is a process for modifying physical or electronic media to embed a machine-readable code into the media. The media may be modified such that the embedded code is imperceptible or nearly imperceptible to the user, yet may be detected through an automated detection process. Most commonly, digital watermarking is applied to media signals such as images, audio signals, and video signals. However, it may also be applied to other types of media objects, including documents (e.g., through line, word or character shifting), software, multi-dimensional graphics models, and surface textures of objects.
Digital watermarking systems typically have two primary components: an encoder that embeds the watermark in a host media signal, and a decoder that detects and reads the embedded watermark from a signal suspected of containing a watermark (a suspect signal). The encoder embeds a watermark by altering the host media signal. The reading component analyzes a suspect signal to detect whether a watermark is present. In applications where the watermark encodes information, the reader extracts this information from the detected watermark.
Several particular watermarking techniques have been developed. The reader is presumed to be familiar with the literature in this field. Particular techniques for embedding and detecting imperceptible watermarks in media signals are detailed in the assignee's application Ser. No. 09/503,881 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,403, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to methods for embedding and detecting digital watermarks in multimedia signals, such as images, video and audio using segmentation techniques. One aspect of the invention is a method in which a media signal is segmented into arbitrary shaped regions based on a signal characteristic, such as a similarity measure, texture measure, shape measure or luminance or other color value extrema measure. The attributes of these regions are then used to adapt an auxiliary signal such that it is more effectively hidden in the media signal. In one example implementation, the segmentation process takes advantage of a human perceptibility model to group samples of a media signal into contiguous regions based on their similarities. Attributes of the region, such as its frequency characteristics, are then adapted to the frequency characteristics of a desired watermark signal.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for embedding and detecting digital watermarks in a media signal by segmenting the media signal into regions using a signal characteristic, such as a similarity measure, luminance extrema, texture, or shape. The embedding method adjusts a feature of the region to embed elements of an auxiliary signal, such as an error correction encoded message signal. The detecting method re-computes the segmentation, calculates the same features, and maps the feature values to symbols to reconstruct an estimate of the auxiliary signal. The auxiliary signal is then demodulated or decoded to recover the message using error correction decoding/demodulation operations.
Further features will become apparent with reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.